disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
101 Dalmatian Street
|ended = |website = |imdb_id = 7019028}} 101 Dalmatian Street is an upcoming Disney Channel animated series, based loosely on the 1961 movie One Hundred and One Dalmatians. It is planned for release sometime in early 2019. Press Info One of the big new announcements on Tuesday, and set to roll out around the world from the end of 2018, 101 Dalmatian Street is inspired by Dodie Smith's 1956 novel and Walt Disney's 1961 One Hundred and One Dalmatians. But it is has been updated and moved to contemporary London. It depicts the adventures of eldest Dalmatian siblings Dylan and Dolly, parents Doug and Delilah, and ninety-seven younger puppies, all with names beginning with "D", who live all by themselves at the titular address. London's Passion Animation Studios will lead-produce. Maria O'Loughlin writes, Miklos Weigert directs. Ross showed a first-look development trailer, created by Passion. "This teaser is the biggest, messiest family comedy you could imagine," he said. Narrated by Dolly, interrupted by Dylan, it showed the parents at their job – Dad Dalmatian works as firefighter – Dolly and Dylan running the house in their absence, and having fun on the London Eye. Animation looked fast-paced, eye-popping in color and kinetic, featuring knockabout (canine) family fun. This shall be the second show to air on each of the three main Disney Channels: Disney Channel, Disney Junior, and Disney XD. The first show being The 7D. The show is set for 48 eleven-minute episodes, with two double-length special episodes. The first season will have twenty-six episodes, and each will run for twenty minutes. Premise During the Annecy Film Festival in 2018, details about the story of the show were announced. In modern day, the Twilight Bark has become a worldwide barking chain called the "World Wide Woof", and an American Dalmatian named Doug moves to London to become a fire dog, before meeting and marrying Delilah, a British Dalmatian who works as a nurse dog in a London hospital and is also one of the descendants of Pongo and Perdita. The Dalmatian family live by themselves in a house in London, as their human owner is rich and lives on an island. Said human owner is said to be named after Dodie Smith. The home is full of wacky inventions to make the dogs' lives easier and are able to order whatever they need, with a running joke at how the house is a nightmare for the mailman. The two Dalmatians both have their own litter of puppies from previous marriages, these puppies being: *Dylan - One of the eldest, a pedantic Dalmatian who dreams about being the first dog on Mars. *Dolly - One of the eldest, a rebellious tomboy Dalmatian who comes up with insane ideas. *D.J. - A Dalmatian who loves music and is often seen wearing headphones. *Da Vinci - An artistic Dalmatian. *Disel - A Dalmatian who loves to play in the dirt. *Dante - A black Dalmatian with white spots who is a bit of a goth. *Dawkins - A rather geeky Dalmatian who is Dylan's underappreciated sidekick. *Deja Vu - A group of Dalmatian triplets referred to by one name. *Dorothy - The seemingly youngest of the Dalmatians who has babyish qualities. *A yet unnamed Dalmatian who is wheelchair bound, but with a very charismatic personality. Outside of the Dalmatians, there are other supporting roles: *An Asian cat who is similar to Sgt. Tibbs. *A fox who is friends with Dylan. *A husky whom Dolly has a crush on, but is implied to actually be interested in Dylan. *A small dog named Snowball. *A rat who lives in the forest. *A group of rich, snobbish dogs who look down on the Dalmatians for not having their human around. Among some stories, there shall be an episode where there is a night of fireworks in London, and all the Dalmatians get scared. However, when Dorothy goes missing, Dolly and Dylan venture into London to find her, with Dylan struggling about being outside. Another episode shall be about Disel winning a Top Dog of The Year contest. The pilot shows Dylan receiving a space helmet that he ordered and getting into an argument with Dolly. Details about the show's antagonist have yet to be revealed and shall appear in the season climax; however, Dolly is seen looking at an image resembling Cruella. The show was originally scheduled for release in fall 2018, but was delayed to 2019. The show is set to premiere on December 21, 2018, on Disney Channel UK, Europe, Middle East, and Asia. Cast *Josh Brener as Dylan *Michaela Dietz as Dolly *Rhashan Stone as Doug *Ella Kenion as Delilah *TBA as D.J. *Akiya Henry as Da Vinci and Roxy *TBA as Dante *Lauren Lindsey Donzis as Destiny and Deja Vu *Margot Powell as Dorothy *TBA as Dawkins *Bert Davis as Disel *Nefeli Karakosta as Dizzy *Florrie Wilkinson as Dee Dee *Abigail Zoe Lewis as Dollis *Jack Binstead as Delgado *Stephen Mangan as Doctor Dave *Aimee-Ffion Edwards as Arabella and Big Fee *Ben Bailey Smith as Sid the Squirrel and Spencer the Sausage Dog *Paloma Faith as Portia Poodle *Miriam Margolyes as Bessie the Cornish Cow *Tameka Empson as Pearl Police Horse *Bethan Wright as Prunella Pug Trivia *This will be the nineteenth 2D animated television series to be based on a Disney animated feature and/or its characters, after The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, TaleSpin, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Timon & Pumbaa, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Hercules, The Legend of Tarzan, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, The Emperor's New School, Stitch!, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, The 7D, The Lion Guard, Tangled: The Series, Stitch & Ai, and Big Hero 6: The Series. **This will also be the second cartoon to be based on One Hundred and One Dalmatians, preceded by 101 Dalmatians: The Series. **This makes One Hundred and One Dalmatians the fourth Disney franchise/film to have two cartoons based on the films of the franchise itself, the first three being The Jungle Book (TaleSpin and Jungle Cubs), Lilo & Stitch (which has three; Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Stitch!, and Stitch & Ai), and The Lion King (Timon & Pumbaa and The Lion Guard). *This will be the first animated Disney show to air on the three main Disney Channels: Disney Channel, Disney Junior, and Disney XD. *Unlike 101 Dalmatians: The Series, which was set in the United States, this series will be set in the book and film's original location, London. Videos 101 Dalmatian Street - Exclusive First Look Gallery 101 Dalmatians Street.png|Early logo 101 Dalmatian Street.png 101 Dalmatian Street Panel Preview.jpg 101 Dalmatian Street Poster.jpg|Series poster 101DalmatainStreetViewDL.jpg|Series logo and house 101DalmatianStreetPromoDL.jpg|Dylan and Dolly 101 Dalmatian Stree key art.png|Family image 101DalmatianStreetPupsBannerDL.jpg|Promo banner featuring D.J., Dawkins, Da Vinci, Dylan and Dolly 101 Dalmatian Street poster.png 101 Dalmatian Street Logo 2.png 101DalmatianStreetFamilyTogetherPoster.jpg Pearl The Police Horse And Portia Poodle.jpg|Pearl the Police Horse and Portia Poodle Sid Squirrel And Dylan.jpg|Sid the Squirrel and Dylan Dolly And Prunella Pug.jpg|Dolly and Prunella Pug References de:101 Dalmatian Street Category:101 Dalmatians Category:TV series based on films Category:Animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:2010s television series Category:Disney Channel shows